


Home

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Season/Series 03, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: No one would have suspected they lived there.And that’s just why they chose it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 39
Kudos: 202





	Home

No one would have suspected they lived there. 

And that’s just why they chose it. 

Hannibal took quickly to having less in life, much to Will’s surprise, and as the weeks turned into months Will suspected he may have never really cared for most of his old life at all. 

Except Will. 

He cared for Will. 

The soft smiles, attentive glances, and barely there touches drives that point home the first year. Will tries to tell himself it’s a trick, a clever manipulation, but when he pulls away again the hurt he sees shows otherwise. 

So he starts to smile back. 

Hannibal begins to join him in fixing the house, learning things that Will would never have thought he’d want to, and sweaty grins turn to laughter as he drops his guard. 

He’s missed him so much. 

They kiss on the “anniversary” of their deaths, clinking glasses in a toast while they watch the stars with Cephie laying in Will’s lap. He can’t resist pulling the front of Hannibal’s collar and taking a taste that lasts longer than he expects. 

Hannibal looks shocked but happy when they take a breath, and Will brushes the longer hair from his temple when he smiles. 

“Happy Anniversary, Hannibal.” 

They fall into bed after a week of touches that mean more, smiles filled with heat, and Will knows he’ll never forget the first time he presses a kiss to Hannibal’s neck as he sinks into him. 

“I love you.” 

The whisper is so soft but Hannibal groans, grabbing his hand, and when they both succumb he still holds on. 

“I love you.” 

Will believes him, as ridiculous as it seems, and when he wakes up the next morning his life is different. Hannibal fucks him into the mattress that night so hard his body aches for the whole of the next day. 

And asks him to do it again.

Year two they kill their first stranger, making a masterpiece of his body that they burn right after. Will watches the flames in Hannibal’s embrace and shivers when he kisses his neck. 

“I knew we’d be beautiful.” 

Their new dog’s nametag says Honeybun but Hannibal changes it to Eros. 

Will calls her Rosie. 

Year three Hannibal writes his first novel. A smutty romance novel that makes Will blush and refuses to let him publish. 

The title is William. 

He keeps the only printed copy by his bedside for the rest of the year and Hannibal draws pictures in the margins. 

Year four Will sells his first boat in town, a beautiful wooden sailboat that the owner names Sittin’ Pretty. 

Will has to resist the to kill his only customer for four days until Hannibal buys him two new dogs. 

Hamlet and Romeo are guard dogs, larger than Will usually likes, but they fall in love with Hannibal immediately. 

Will, of course, repays him with sex in the back of their pickup truck. 

Hannibal says the pleasure was worth the pain in his back for the two days that follow. 

Year five they contemplate painting the house, but Will likes the way it keeps people away. Hannibal instead paints the house inside and when the dogs knock over the paint can running through the mess he doesn’t get as upset as Will expects. 

He just gives them baths and begins again. 

Will helps this time, and later when he’s looking at their white bedroom ceiling after Hannibal makes love to him so slow he can stand the wait he smiles. 

“We’re home.” 

Hannibal presses a kiss to his cheek. “You have always been home to me. No matter where we are or how far apart.” 

Will sighs, pulling him closer, and closes his eyes. 

“You’re home to me too.” 


End file.
